


The Best Things Come From Some Terrible Nights

by jayisgayasaurus



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Child Abuse, Dalton Academy, Homelessness, M/M, Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayisgayasaurus/pseuds/jayisgayasaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian's parents walk in on Cooper and Sebastian in a compromising situation which leads to complications that the young couple aren't sure love can fix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Things Come From Some Terrible Nights

Sebastian was a man who valued pride, perfection, and independence. But he wasn't really a man yet, no matter how fast his mind grew up; he was only at the ripe age of sixteen while his knowledge of the world around him had reached something very close to full maturity. Ever since he could remember, his parents had left him to fend for himself; that taught him that no one would ever be there for him, no matter how much he needed them. His parents never allowed a single mistake and, if he so much as set a toe out of line, he received whatever harsh punishment his father saw fit, and none left him without a bruised mind and body. The most important lesson his mother ever drove into his head was that he would never get anywhere in life unless he succeeded on his own, something she was convinced he would never do. Each parent had their own hand in breaking their own son; his father taking over the beatings and his mother with her harsh words.

As he grew older, his parents were at home less and less, slowly extracting themselves from their son's life completely. They had plans much bigger and better that simply didn't include Sebastian Smythe. The adults were madly in love, so there was never any fighting, but they also held tightly onto that fun, teenage love, unwilling to grow up. They didn't know how to handle having a kid, because they were barely adults themselves, so the punishments were too extreme and their love too lacking. He was only a mistake from a broken condom- one they attempted to to sue the company for- and they had grown tired of him constantly dragging them down. But they were going to wait it out until he turned eighteen and could live on his own, until they happened to walk in on him with his mouth wrapped tight around his boyfriend's cock.

Two things you have to know about Sebastian is that he grew up too fast and always tried to do things by himself. Before his present boyfriend came along, he never relied on anyone for anything, never trusted another human being, and had acquaintances instead of friends. He believed in love, craved it even, but he couldn't imagine letting someone into his life and into his world in such an intimate way. It seemed like nothing good could come from trusting someone with his heart and his memories, not with the life that he had. Then Cooper stepped into his life and his world gave one giant shift to the left.

_“Any reason why you're still here?” Cooper asked, stepping up behind the tall boy with his hair carefully styled to make him look a few inches taller- not that he needed it- but the 'do was a cute one. Sexy, even, the way it looked carefully messy and gave off the air of having had a lover's hands trapped within it for a few minutes too long._

_Turning around slowly, he raised an eyebrow at the boy who he had barely spoken two words to, though they shared nearly identical schedules and were in the Warblers together. Sebastian always kept to himself as much as he possibly could, no matter how many times Cooper attempted to strike up a conversation and how tempting it had been. The teenager was always the class clown, with a joke on the tip of his tongue or anything at all, really, that got a laugh out of someone, and it intrigued him. “I could say the say the same to you,” he shot back, wary because the Dalton parking lot was barely lit with sparse street lamps and not a star in the sky. Life had taught him to be apprehensive of nighttime with people he didn't know._

_This didn't deter Cooper, who walked right up to the back bumper of the 1972 Chevrolet truck, reaching up a hand to steady himself as he used his upper body strength to pull himself up and into the flatbed. He had an easy smile on his face, one that was so open and kind that Sebastian could almost conceal the slight panic coursing through his veins. The hand holding his cigarette trembled slightly but another inhale of the nicotine helped put him at ease. “Not going home for the holidays?” he inquired as he plopped down, leaning against the cool metal of the gait. “Or is being able to smoke on campus your holiday?” A joking light sparkled in his baby blue eyes._

_“Do you always invite yourself into the trucks of random students?” he asked, an incredulous little smirk on his lips, giving Cooper a look that clearly questioned his sanity. His heart rate was still a little unsteady but he had a relaxing quality to his voice and his entire body language that made his anxiety decrease as the seconds ticked by. It almost felt like a dream that he had chose this moment to jump into the back of his truck and strike up a conversation, like he had been dumped into some dramatic, hipster Lifetime movie, though not quite as awful._

_Nothing could make that smile shrink or dim the enthusiasm in his eyes, it seemed, and something about that appealed to Sebastian. “Just tell me to get lost and I’m gone.” He didn’t order him to leave, because some queer twist of fate had put them both in the Dalton parking lot on a freezing Winter night in Ohio. He had never been a believer in things like that, and he didn’t think about it consciously, but Cooper had this magnetic attractive quality to him that he couldn’t say goodbye to._

_He shrugged, carelessly lifting his shoulders and letting them fall back down, bringing the cigarette trapped between his pointer finger and thumb to his lips and inhaling deeply. The other boy remained silent, nose twitching slightly as he watched the smoke float up into the night air once he released the breath. “I’m supposed to be going home to spend the holidays with an empty house,” he explained, a heavy resentment in his voice accompanying the sarcasm. He wasn’t at all untruthful, just attempting to seem like he wasn’t affected by the fact. “You could say I’m not exactly dying to get there.”_

_Cooper’s nose twitched once again, ends of his lips turning far down and crinkling his skin. Sebastian couldn’t help smiling in response, amused by the displeased and vaguely concerned look upon his face. “Want to come home with me? We’re decorating our tree and you can help and stay for dinner too,” he offered, the frown immediately disappearing, replaced with an excited eagerness, eyes wide and shiny, like a puppy’s when the doorbell rings. He could almost imagine a tail sprouting from the teen’s rear-end and wagging enthusiastically._

_For some reason unbeknownst to him, Sebastian nodded in agreement and followed the older man to his home._

Sebastian barely expected his parents to be home for a week, much less a few minutes, which brought himself and his boyfriend back to his house after a long lacrosse practice. They were tired and sweaty but he was desperate for some intimacy with the gorgeous man who’s skin was shining in the vague light of his desk lamp. Cooper had picked him up that morning for school so he had driven them from Dalton down the short, few roads to the Smythe residence, eyes drooping a little, and he wanted to treat the teenager though he was fairly tired himself.

“Bas, you really don’t have to do this,” he murmured, an almost worried tone to his words. He knew how little Sebastian actually did for himself and how eager he was to please other people, no matter the cost to him, especially when he loved that person. Cooper knew that the man didn’t let himself love many people, but he loved him by whatever random twist of luck, and he had to keep an eye out for the man doing something potentially harmful to his well-being for his sake.

They had both already lost their shirts, giving him ease of access to as much of his skin as he pleased, and Sebastian was making his way across his broad chest. “I want to. I really want to. Want you to feel good and relax,” he told him, a little desperately, and nipped gently at the swell of his breast. His hands trailed further down, across his abdomen, with the vaguely defined abs and the adorable little belly, because him and his little brother are too addicted to sweets. Moving his lips from the swell to the darkened ring around his nipple, he kissed and licked gently, coming close to but never touching his erect nipple.

When his boyfriend's hands were busying themselves with undoing the button and zipper of his jeans, Cooper finally let it go and let himself go under the ministrations of his wonderfully experienced boyfriend. His sinful lips wrapped around his nipple with those dull, perfect teeth scrapping along the sensitive skin were beautiful and agonizingly teasing all at once. “Mm, Seb,” he hummed, in a small encouragement, as he felt the thick air seeping through his thin boxers and caressing his hardening cock.

He didn't waste time in tugging down his underwear, so that they wrapped around his knees along with the pants, and wrapping his hand around Cooper's cock. Sebastian stroked him leisurely, quirking a little smirk as he looked up at him, before dipping down and wrapping his lips around the thick head. He sucked at it gently, tonguing at the slit and tasting the salty precum leaking from his boyfriend's dick. Dropping his head farther down, he greedily took in as much as he could, knowing how much the man loved when he was eagerly sucking his cock, like he needed it to live. The constant string of curses and moans from Cooper only spurred him on.

Neither teen heard the front door opening or the footsteps treading softly up the carpeted stairs accompanied by hushed voices, wondering where their son was. The clicking of the handle unlatching startled them both, causing Sebastian to quickly back off and Cooper to jolt upright in bed, covering himself with a pillow. Wiping frantically at the drool at the corner of his mouth, Sebastian winced at the shrill shriek of his mom. His back stiffened in response, not bothering to turn around and see their disgusted, disappointed expressions. Cooper put a protective hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder, staring down his parents, obviously seeing something that Sebastian refused to.

Once they left, slamming the door shut, Sebastian immediately found himself in Cooper’s arms, listening to the man whisper sweet nothings and little encouragements, obviously as at a loss as the man he held onto. Holding on as tight as he could manage, which would have made him wince if he didn’t feel so numb, Cooper stroked his hand through the other’s hair, attempting to soothe. It felt like his soul had vacated his body so that he wouldn’t have to handle feeling so much pain. There wasn’t anything but nothingness swirling around inside of his chest, squeezing at it and making him feel like he was suffocating when he wasn’t. Someone had thrown a rock onto his chest and he was slowly caving in on himself.

He knew his parents’s feelings towards homosexuality, that it was okay as long as they didn’t flaunt it in their face, but he was sure that a gay Smythe in the family wouldn’t be tolerated. The world felt like it was slowly slipping from beneath his feet, like he was on a conveyer belt that was going too fast for him to catch up with, and he feared no one would catch him when he fell, that there was a black pit of nothing waiting for him. He could already see the scene playing out before him; Cooper sneaking out the window and running off, leaving him far behind, while Sebastian was left to deal with whatever punishment his parents deemed fit for the crime. He envisioned straightening camps and hours of therapy and disgusted looks and all the pain.

But he should have known that Cooper wouldn’t react that way, and that what he thought up was not nearly severe enough to fit his pseudo crime.

“Sebastian?” Cooper whispered, like speaking any louder would set off a bomb- like Sebastian was the bomb he was trying not to set off. “It’s okay. It’ll be okay. This doesn’t mean anything bad so let’s not jump to conclusions,” he told him, in what Sebastian assumed was supposed to be a soothing voice but took on too nervous of an edge to be so. He looked almost as panicked as his boyfriend felt, though he wasn’t too sure why. His homophobic parents hadn’t walked in on them dirty dancing all over his bed.

Giving him a look that questioned his sanity, Sebastian managed to create a noise with his vocal chords, though they rubbed roughly in his throat. _“Êtes-vous braque?”_ he spat, low and angry and like the words drug razor blades up his tender throat. It wasn’t that he was affronted by Cooper in that moment, but he was so angry and frustrated with the world that he couldn’t help taking it out on the nearest person. When moments like this occurred, he was always careful to censor himself from any English. _“Vous merdique-”_

Cooper cut him off, dragging him in close with his arms wrapped tightly around the other, caging his arms firmly against his sides. “Shh,” he hushed him, his lips so close to his ear that they brushed against the sensitive skin. “I’ve got you,” he whispered, voice rough and dry, rocking his boyfriend gently at the shaky inhale of poisoned air. “I’ve got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations: Êtes-vous braque? = Are you mad?; Vous merdique- = You fucking-


End file.
